


I'm The King of New York

by bandable



Category: 1The9 (Band), 언더 나인틴 | Under Nineteen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, High School, M/M, Musicals, Theatre, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/bandable
Summary: Jeon Doyum steals Jung Jinsung's role in the school musical. Jinsung isn't happy about it.





	I'm The King of New York

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this in like an hour i hope it doesn't suck uhhhh
> 
> thanks for reading i love 1the9 <3
> 
> i realize now i never once said which musical it was unless i missed where i did lol but just in case it’s newsies and jack kelly is (duh) the lead character

Jinsung stared at the paper in front of him, pinned on the bulletin board outside the auditorium. He blinked rapidly, thinking that he had just read the paper wrong. He had to have read the paper wrong.

There was no way that his name was next to Jack Kelly (Understudy). The understudy had to be a mistake. There was no way. 

He closed his eyes tightly and then reopened them and deflated when the words were still there, clear as day. His thoughts were broken by Junseo throwing an arm around his shoulders and grinning, "So what's up with you Mr. Jack Kelly un... Understudy?" He asks surprised.

"Understudy!" Jinsung exclaimed gesturing wildly toward the paper. "I'm the fucking understudy."

Junseo furrowed his eyebrows, "Who's the lead then? Everyone thought for sure you were going to get it!"

Jinsung scanned the paper again to find who's name was next to just "Jack Kelly". "Jeon Doyum." He reads, "Who the fuck is Jeon Doyum?" He asks, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Me." A voice says from slightly behind him, causing Jinsung to startle and turn around.

Behind him stood a boy who was a solid few centimeters shorter than him. His hair was dyed silver and when he smiled at Jinsung, he could see white braces lining his teeth. _Cute_ , he thought, then right after, _What?? No! Not cute. He stole my role._

"Oh." Is all Jinsung could mutter intelligently.

Doyum grinned, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Jack Kelly Understudy. But, I wouldn't get your hopes up. I haven't missed a performance since the 1st grade!" 

His bright smile contradicted his almost mean words, and it took Jinsung a moment to realize what he had said. He scowled. "Yeah, whatever." He grabbed Junseo's arm and dragged him away.

"What the hell was that about?" Junseo asked. "And where did Doyum come from? I've never seen him before in my life."

Jinsung didn't answer, too busy being upset that the cutest boy he had ever seen was now his sworn enemy.

-

Junseo said that things would get better as rehearsals started. Junseo was wrong.

Jinsung had never been an understudy before. In fact, he'd never not had a speaking role in his entire life. Since he started acting, he always had good parts--even in the productions they did in elementary school. He didn't know what to do with himself when they did the first read through and he just had to sit there. Or when rehearsals actually started and he had to follow Doyum around while they did blocking because he had to know where to go just in case.

Doyum seemed annoyed about having to try and learn his parts with Jinsung right behind him all the time. "Can't Jinsung sit down for three minutes while we run this scene?" He'd complained one time.

Jinsung glared, "Excuse me, I do--"

"Doyum," The director cut him off, "We've been over this. Jinsung needs to know the blocking. We'll have run throughs later when it's just you on stage, okay?" 

Doyum scoffed quietly under his breath. "I don't know why there's even an understudy." He said, loud enough that it was purposeful for Jinsung to hear, "I'm not going to miss a show."

Jinsung didn't bother saying anything, rolling his eyes and continuing to try and memorize the blocking.

It seemed things just got worse from there on. Junseo actually had a part (at this point, Jinsung would rather be playing Crutchy like Junseo was. At least he'd have a definite role that people would remember.), and so once the show got into the second week and they were learning choreography, he kinda disappeared from being able to listen to Jinsung complain about Doyum all the time.

"I can't st--"

"You can't stand him," Junseo interrupted, flipping through his script again, marking down a line he kept forgetting. "I know. In fact, I think the entire cast knows. Including the freshmen ensemble members. Sungwon and Taekhyeon asked me the other day if you wer always glaring at people like you glare at Doyum."

"Hey!" Jinsung whined, pouting.

"Honestly, I'm beginning to think you actually like Doyum and that's why you're so mad about this." Junseo told him, not looking up from his script. "You think he's cute and are angry you have to interact with him like this."

Jinsung spluttered and stuttered trying to defend himself. "That's not true!" He finally got out.

Junseo glanced up, smiling, "Sure it's not."

It wasn't. Jinsung didn't know what Junseo was on about.

-

After rehearsal about three and a half weeks in, their director called Jinsung and Doyum to the side. "Listen." He began, and Jinsung was already preparing himself for the 'we're a team!' talk and 'you two need to get along better!'.

The look on Doyum's face made it clear he knew what was coming too.

"I hate to make you two spend anymore time together than you have to," their director said, "but you both need help."

Doyum furrowed his eyebrows. This wasn't what he thought the conversation was going to be about. "What?" Jinsung asked intelligently.

The director sighed. "Okay. I'm not going to beat around the bush. The fact of the matter is, Jinsung you're taking way too long to learn the choreography." Doyum coughed, trying to cover a laugh.

Jinsung pushed him in the arm, "Shut up before I punch you." He said.

Their director just rolled his eyes, "And, Doyum," He pointed at him, "You're taking way too long to memorize your lines. You're supposed to be off book by now."

Doyum flushed a light pink and it was Jinsung's turn to cover his laugh with a cough. Their director let out a heavy sigh. "Doyum, I need you to help Jinsung learn the choreography, and Jinsung I need you to help Doyum memorize the lines."

Doyum and Jinsung were immediately overlapping each other with their protests. "No--"

"Absolutely not--"

"I can't teach a horse how to dance--"

"Doyum can't memorize shit--"

"I refuse--"

"No--"

"Stop it!" The director cut them off. "If either of you want to perform in this show, it's not up for discussion. I want to see serious improvements from you two by the next time we rehearse or there will be serious issues."

"What does that mean?" Jinsung asks quietly.

"Just buck up and help Doyum and you won't have to find out, okay?"

-

"Jinsung I swear to god, if you purposely mess up that footwork combo one more time I will cut your fucking toes off." Doyum says, flopping down into a chair and hitting his head on the table.

Jinsung groaned loudly, "How many times to do I fucking have to tell you I'm not messing it up on purpose?!" 

Doyum just lifted his head slightly and let it fall back to the table with an audible _thud_. Jinsung rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's work on your lines then if I'm pissing you off so much."

Doyum lifted his head, "No, I can pick up my lines way faster than you can pick up the choreography." He pointed out. "I've already memorized more than I had before. You need to learn this choreo otherwise I'm going to get kicked out of the show."

Jinsung smirked, "Wouldn't be such a bad thing would it?" 

Doyum glared at him, "If I'm out of the show, so are you, dipshit."

Jinsung rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine, whatever. Play the song again."

Doyum stood up, pressing play on the track again and Jinsung began to do the choreography.

The part he kept messing up on was coming up, and Jinsung knew he was going to fuck it up again because his feet just wouldn't move in the way he needed them to.

Sure enough, the part came, he missed a beat, and ended up sprawled on the floor as he tripped over his own feet trying to catch up.

Doyum angrily pressed pause on the computer and let out what was basically a frustrated scream. "Jinsung oh my GOD."

Jinsung stood up angrily, "Well you're not exactly doing much to fucking help me you know!" 

Doyum stormed up to him, "Say that again when I slowed the choreography down literally seventy-five fucking percent so you could see exactly where to move your feet and you're still fucking it up. I don't know how much more you want me to dumb it down for you, because I really can't anymore."

Doyum was too close for comfort for Jinsung and his confusing emotions. He could smell his cologne and it made his brain go a little haywire as he tried to crush the part of him that found Doyum so cute. Except, trying to crush that part of him may have opened up the brain to mouth filter, and he spouted out, "You're cute when you're angry." Before he could stop himself.

Doyum flushed a bright pink as he stumbled backwards, Jinsung's face flushing the same color when his mind caught up with what he had just said. "I--you--you're--uhm--see-okay--uh--do the song again." Doyum spluttered, pressing play again, turning the volume up.

"Wait no," Jinsung exclaimed, "I didn't mean--that wasn't--you--"

Doyum flushed a little bit brighter as he pressed pause again. "We don't have to talk about it."

"No, I just--I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, you just got too close and you make me really angry because you're cute as fuck and if it wasn't for this dumb show and you being so mean to me I definitely would have been flirting with you a long time ago, but you're mean as shit and I still find you cute and it pisses me off because I simultaneously want to punch you in the face and kiss you and it's really confusing and--sorry." Jinsung rambled, before covering his face with his hands when he finished.

Doyum was still bright pink when he said, "You--you want to kiss me?" 

Jinsung dropped his hands, "I said all of that and that's what you focus on?" 

Doyum rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh... yeah, because like--I sorta, maybe, wannakissyoutoo." He said quickly.

Jinsung palms started to sweat. "Oh." He said.

"Oh." Doyum repeated.

It was silent for a moment. "Do you--" Jinsung started at the same time Doyum went, "Should we--"

They fell quiet for another moment before Jinsung giggled and went, "Yes." as he stepped back into Doyum's space.

Doyum was sure he'd never blushed harder in his life, but it looked like Jinsung was right behind him. Jinsung leaned down and kissed Doyum on the mouth, but it was so fast it barely qualified as a kiss.

"Okay. That happened. I really. Okay." Jinsung says as he pulls away as if he'd been burned.

"Yeah." Is all Doyum can say in response.

-

"You--you want to share the nights?" Their director glanced back and forth between Doyum and Jinsung erratically.

"Yes." Doyum said, "There's eight performances. If you say yes, he's already claimed opening night and I claimed closing."

Their director furrowed his eyebrows at them, before rubbing his face harshly. He grabbed his clip board, "Okay. You want to share the nights. Instead of fighting."

Doyum reached out quietly, and grasped Jinsung's hand in his. "Yes," Jinsung says again. "I think we've established that we want to share the nights."

"Okay." Their director looks up, and his eyes instantly fall on their linked hands. Enlightenment falls across his face. "Ahhh... okay." He grins, writing some things down on his clipboard.

The auditorium door opens and shuts loudly behind them. "Jinsung, are you co--" Junseo stops in his tracks, staring at Doyum and Jinsung's hands in shock before grinning. "I fucking knew it! Taekhyeon and Sungwon are gonna have a field day when I tell them."a


End file.
